


睡魔

by greenlock



Category: Call of Heroes 危城 election - Fandom 黑社会 - Fandom
Genre: Jacky Wu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship, Wu Jing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: SandmanPairing: 璘亦Rating: NC-17Summary: “公司”尾牙宴，大家都去灌张亦。知道他不胜酒力，曹少璘让人把他送到空的包厢里先休息。Notes: 《美人只配强者拥有》的一个番外。因为我车开得太快，等车队的小伙伴们等得有点心焦，自个儿开个老爷车出来兜兜风先_(:з)∠)_





	1. 上

年末大庆，祭土地公，尾牙宴是一定要搞的。草字头吃尾牙，“公司同仁”兴致上来，轮番闹酒，首选就是把张亦灌倒。  
倒不是曹少璘授意，单是下边的聪明人多，个个揣摩上意，都懂这个事体：倘若最后当老板的能够受益，心情大好，来年红包也会丰厚些。  
何况难度低，张亦本就不太能喝。  
曹少璘一个转身，他就已经被放横下来了，快到来不及眨眼。据说他来者不拒，比想灌他的人还要积极，十分勤快又体贴地灌醉自己。  
人被搀出去的时候腿都是软的，好像往任何方向都可以弯折。昔日一条铮铮铁汉，如今只做棉花似的一团。几个人一帮扶，他的衣领都散了，露出雪白一大片胸膛。这两年晒得少，这部分的皮，白嫩软滑似少年。  
被酒催的，白皮里头朝起泛红，脖子上有些抓挠似的指痕，借点光一看俱都像是是喷了朱砂的血红点子，格外的撩人。  
曹少璘咳嗽了一声，再没有人敢往这人身上掸眼，拿他自己的外套遮了遮，就按吩咐给搬去隔壁挺尸了。

曹少璘连十分钟都等不得，找个尿遁的籍口过去寻他。  
他当然是恨张亦的，他早就说过，恨到希望把这个人当众?了，以儆效尤。  
其实并没有太多怨恨的理由，无非就是已故大佬、他爸爸曹瑛在日，善待张亦惹他妒忌。  
他搞了张亦之后，几个老资格、阿叔公，专门过问，约见张亦，有要拉拔打救他的意思。劈头盖脸问他说少帅到底为什么那么恨你他为什么那么整你？张亦自己心里是明白的，他并不呼救，免得拉人下水。  
只说：男人是很小气的。  
曹少璘就是很小气的，在他看来，张亦与别人喝酒，不跟他喝，也是一种无声抵抗。此人受他爸爸的大恩，认得的大佬仿佛只有曹瑛一个人，是再也不把他曹少璘放在眼里。  
这种人是杀不得的，曹少璘不傻，他死了就仿佛老派的女人殉死守节，死则死矣，名声是香的。这怎么能解得了少帅十年以来在家受的窝囊气。万一再有人拿这个名字、拿这个人做由头，揭竿而起，反了草字头另立门户，他姓曹的岂不是吃了个大亏。  
因此上曹瑛刚没，这少帅在灵堂设下埋伏，十来个人七手八脚按住张亦扒了衣裤，也顾不上冒犯死人，就在亲爹的棺材跟前把他给上了。理由很牵强，张亦于他爹地，乃是精神上的贞洁烈妇，在帮派权威方面，更是得大成者。那顶好就让他当不成这个揭得了竿的承继者、未亡人。搞他绝不是对他的身体垂涎，哪能那么肤浅！强暴他是专门要坏了他的名声，让别人看不起他。  
——真的很牵强。叔伯弟兄个个都在私底下讲，他曹少璘要怎么样还不是就怎么样？吃他曹家这口饭的“员工”，谁特么好意思揭穿他心里是怎么想。谁敢讲一句，少帅你喜欢，想上就上，这个张亦吧，你无非就是想上。  
他无非就是心里痒。  
头一遭的时候张亦弄明白他的意思，算是舍得一身剐，拼死挣扎。少帅明令不能动刀动枪，脸上不能留口子，十来个人赤手空拳一道车轮战总算才把他放倒。曹少璘都顾不得一帮老少兄弟眼睁睁在看，把他翻来覆去地弄，最后张亦都被他奸到半晕，稀里糊涂也泄了精，神志已不很清醒，双手在地板上抠的全是血痕。  
曹少璘抓他的手看，发现是连指甲都掉得掉、裂的裂。  
他想起自己有回下车赴宴遇到枪手，黑洞洞的枪眼都对准了他的眉心，只待击发就完事。张亦鬼魅一般，打从他身后出现，一伸手指头直接插进扳机护弓，阻止击发，又一拉，即将套管复位、子弹退膛。那杀手还没缓过神，就被他一勾拳砸在地上。  
然后那张亦，转过脸，看看他，就一眼。彼时张亦的眼睛里是水汽氤氲的，黑眼珠像浸在迷雾里。本来应该是含情脉脉的眼神，曹少璘却觉得他看向自己时，眼里全是责备怨愤。他读不懂这个眼神，就知道，心中暗恨。  
他看见张亦的手指勾着被他夺下的手枪。张亦自幼练武，易出汗，代谢快，皮肤很细嫩。那弯弯的指头也细嫩，主人娇小，所以指头也小，尖端是粉粉的颜色，像春夏的墙边露出笑脸的蔷薇花色。  
但是第一次曹少璘操过他，这双手就残了，再没有那么好看。指甲再长好也没用，他是自残一般，经常又不知在哪里抠得破破烂烂，连指节上都留有突出的、小瘤子似的瘢痂。  
好在那双眼睛没有坏，如今也是蒙着薄雾的。少帅从头一次干他，就喜欢盯着这双眼睛看。它们总算归他了，没有人抢得走。这眼睛里仍是常怀怨愤，那又怎样呢？含恨带怨的眼，压在身下看，真是格外辣。

这双雾蒙蒙的眼睛总是在等候他。  
曹少璘进到空空的套间里，迎面就能看见张亦在沙发上躺着。不知道是办事的人不利索，还是他自己不老实，如今是半个身子在沙发上挂着，另一半几乎都要“流淌”到地毯上去了。  
少帅过去，伸手捏住他的下巴晃了晃，说真睡着了？你个仆街唔好诈！张亦虽醉，睡得却浅，这就迷迷登登把眼睛睁了。  
那眼睛里原只是雾来的，现在全都是海水。也不知他看不看得清曹少璘，就见他眨巴了两下眼皮，几大颗的水珠子就滚出来，先是浑圆的一个个，都粘在睫毛上，然后抖呀抖的，沿着这人消瘦后微凸的颧骨，骨碌碌滑低，不几秒就砸在了少帅的指缝里。  
酒后情真，他好大的胆子，果然还是怀恨。曹少璘咬牙切齿想道，就知道这个所谓的“双花红棍”，吃了这么多苦头也养不熟。  
他就从来没曾，学会夹着尾巴做人。


	2. 下

曹少璘脱张亦的衣服，向来不很温柔。加之张亦醉了，身体很沉重，剥掉他的裤子简直好像从死猪身上剥皮，就是那个感觉。  
曹少璘本来只想把他的裤子脱到膝盖，露出自己要用的那个部位就完事儿。待得解开他这小阿叔的牛仔裤，露出里面穿着的极保守的平角短裤，那曹少帅都笑出声来，嘀咕说：这么不性感？  
抬了眼看，张亦都没在看他，眼睛大约是正望住天花板，眼皮子下面决了堤仿佛，刷刷地往外泄洪。曹少璘看了颇不悦，可是此时打量这人的脸，好像真的也不是很清醒，他可能都不知道自己在哭什么，就这个事跟他翻脸毫无意义。  
还是办正事要紧。挟着一口恶气，就索性将他的下半身都剥了光猪。曹少璘看张亦两条光溜溜的腿挂在沙发边沿上，他多年练武的人，动一动就有非常漂亮的肌群呈现，总之还真是，不穿比较性感。少帅是食色的人，从不委屈自己，一闹不住，就捧起张亦的一条腿，在膝盖上亲了亲，又一口咬上小腿肚，叼着一口皮肉，牙齿磨蹭着慢慢地上劲使力。  
张亦虽是醉了，感觉并没有完全麻痹，小腿被他咬得生疼，条件反射似的脚向上扬，要踹他的下巴。曹少璘一把捉住他的脚，只觉是小小的一只，只手可握，真正是这人浑身上下最可爱的一个部件。忍不住在脚心脚背上下挠了挠，又吹了口气，说：阿叔这小脚长得好像个女仔噢。  
张亦讲不出话，也不晓得到底知不知道自己落在他手里了，就自尸体般躺着。他不能反抗，脸上又糊满了泪水，这副鬼样子好歹有几分撩人，曹少璘借着两口酒浑身燥热，扒开他的腿就合身压了上去。

曹少帅雅好断袖，于搞黑社会，根本不是什么问题。这就跟吃饭一样，搞黑社会的也要吃饭，有人爱甜有人嗜咸，各取所需，不影响他杀人越货照样敬业。  
他做这个位子前，因喜欢玩男孩子，好几次险些被他亲爹打死。打是亲骂是爱，也都是提醒他作为太子爷，职责所在，还是要传宗接代。等他老豆归西，他真个继承了大位，成为坐馆，事情就不一样，几乎见天都有人带了漂亮男仔来拜会，流水价地往他床上送货。  
各种口味都是浅尝，他觉得，就还是张亦吃不腻。可能是因为他太不愿意，就爱干他个死不情愿。  
张亦从被他在灵堂搞过，打击很大。此人基本已是死鱼，在性事方面，就没再反抗过了。这是表面。  
内里总是抗拒的，每一回要突破他的入口，顶开紧缩的肌肉，强行刺入，开疆裂土，则非要用些力气。须得憋足一口气，把他的身体都压紧，使用蛮力达成。都是要弄到两个人都很紧张，也非常疼。  
而且不把人压紧了就不行，他会扑腾。不是挣扎反抗，是被插得太疼。这人就似个天阉一样，不知是不是武功练太狠。完全没有生理欲望，上多少次都是干涩的，一定要借助润滑剂。  
——今天却不同。  
张亦多喝了些酒，整个人都似在酒里泡过，周身渐渐都浮着红，摸过去都是烫手的。曹少璘往他后面要用的那个地方摸弄，只觉那张小嘴也烫得很，而且润润软软的竟不似平时那么干涩，两根手指一使劲就顶了进去。张亦也没挣扎，扭头微微动了一下，“唔”地轻哼了一声。  
他里面真正暖而且湿，是从来没曾有过的。曹少璘用手指搅一搅，都没遇到什么抵抗，但张亦的身体松弛，平素那种过于紧张的吞夹也完全不存在了。  
这粒楞青的果子泡过酒，似忽然间就熟了，外面红活，里头多汁。曹少璘起开身捋下自己裤子，大马金刀在沙发上坐了，揪住张亦，把他拖起来换了个姿势。让他在自己的怀中挂着，特为的，也是知道他隐隐还有意识，偏要悖了他往常的意愿，就把他双臂都拎起来，也挂在自己的肩膀上。  
呈一个拥抱姿态，好像情人们那样。这才托起他滑不留手一个屁股，掰开去，拿自个儿早就如钢似铁的长刀对准了“鞘口”，噗嗤一下，归刀入鞘，一刺到底。  
这个姿势对被插的人刺激更大，尤其是毫无先兆地冲进来，少帅手一松张亦整个人都被自己体重拖拽着吞吃下这柄凶残肉刃。被刀子劈开好歹是早死早升仙，这东西突入，却是一寸寸磨蹭着进到深处。张亦头一下子就被顶得一阵抽搐，“嗯、嗯”地哼着，像是胃都被顶出喉咙，这身体完全被洞穿，已经不归他管。  
他的肠子软热，比平时湿很多，吞得也不算艰难。少帅捏住他的屁股，轻轻抬一抬又放下，听见他挂在自己肩上轻轻地哼叫，是猛兽被拔了爪牙后的凄惨模样，进得深了，整条肠子不受控制地裹上来，入口不听使唤，缝隙都合不拢，插一插汁水四溅，兼之张亦泪流满面，泪水从眼角一直连到鼻翼口角，他好像已是被插坏捅漏了，浑身都在渗出汁水。  
曹少璘被他非自愿地搭住肩膀，想怎么摆布他都如愿以偿。张亦半张湿漉漉的脸紧贴在他的肩窝上，只一会儿就把西装表面浸透，留下一个不成形的印痕，短时间恐怕干不了了。  
等一下就要带着这战利品，回去光下席间，继续大宴嘉宾。  
少帅并不介意，且很满意。心说，酒真是个好东西，又真不是个好东西。他寻思以后还是要多派几只眼，盯住张亦一点，不可以让他跟别人随便地喝。尽管他恨这个人，恨到恨不能直接弄死他，却是不能容忍自己的东西被别人占过便宜。一点小小的，无伤大雅的占有欲。出来做大哥的，面子不能不顾。  
他胡思乱想的时候，下手就格外狠，明明很轻松就能享受到，却是要杀人一样，一下紧接一下，狠狠地把人往自己的刀刃上戳，连张亦的心都要顶出来吃了似的。张亦一开始都是细声细气地闷哼，后来狂风骤雨般的性爱弄得他几近崩溃，饶是铁骨也酸麻酥软犹如豆腐渣。是完全不能自持，他续不上呼吸，是连嘴都合不上了。这就从他的咽喉深处，一阵阵、一缕缕地漏出许多吟哦喘息来。只是他自己那根东西，依旧是不大得趣，只稍稍有点成型，被刺得猛了就微颤着抖一抖。  
曹少璘干了他小一年的时间，头一次听到他叫得这么销魂。少帅他当然是喜欢的，但合帮的兄弟，确然只隔着一扇门，这销魂光景，说实话，极有可能分享给人。  
他也快到了，一边下了死劲向上挺腰，一边突然把张亦的头发揪住，仿若是要谋杀他，要活活憋死他那样，一口把他的唇齿整个包住。那两片翕动的活肉，根本来不及发抖，就被曹少璘吞咬着吮到崩裂出血。  
张亦的被他强暴很多次了，嘴对嘴地接触，直接地接吻，竟还是头一回。毕竟强奸自己这个小世叔有报复意味，是性交不是做爱，干就是了何须亲嘴。  
他在这时节又出了些血，仿佛是第二次被曹少璘开苞，连这“爱人专供”的热吻也没有留给他私自保存。草字头这大佬，大仇得报，兴奋得止不住发抖，就将自己抵在那仇人肉体深处，如订做好的楔子一样地合住，一泄如注。

曹少璘回到宴席上，可谓容光焕发。  
衣服上那些湿痕还在，所以每个人都知道他刚刚干了啥。  
他耽误得有些久，因为替张亦清理过身体了。对自己讲都是，今天这厮比较有趣，服侍得很得意。至于为什么要帮他擦拭干净，要帮他穿好衣裤，甚至连领口都一丝不苟地拉扯贴服，没别的意思，不喜欢他走光，不喜欢别人欣赏到自己看过的、他的这副模样。  
张亦以前是他爹地的一条好狗，是杀人无算的妖刀，如今就只是他曹少璘的一个可心玩具罢了。本质上也还是一条好狗，只是他没以前那么悍了，不再见人就咬。  
曹少璘不介意拔了他的牙养着，慢慢地熬他，慢慢地驯养……在这些之前，他不会说，自己在那暗室内待着那么久，险些连上台颁奖发红包缺席，也只搞了此人一炮而已。  
后来衣服都没穿好，依然由他在怀里光溜溜地挂着，就只是单纯地拥抱。曹少璘晓得，自己总算弄赢了。  
这是真的，快要，打败他了。

 

END


End file.
